Nightmare or fantasy?
by Snag42
Summary: Sasunaru/narusasu sasuke has been having horrible nightmares...are they nightmares? Or are they the biggest hints fate can give him?


**Nightmare or fantasy?**

**A Naruto fanfiction**

**Warning: Yaoi. Boy on boy. Sexual things. Later chapters will have smut.**

**Pairings: Sasunaru/Narusasu. Sasuke and Naruto/Naruto and Sasuke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**Not betad.**

**Hey, So its starts off with Sasuke having a dream in case you don't understand. **

**Oh and when you see "haaa" or something like that it's a sighing noise; just so you won't get confused.**

**Enjoy!**

A burst of colors, a whirling sensation, a black room. Suddenly the blurred picture became clear and tangible to his senses. A large familiar hand cupped his right cheek; the hand covered half of his face. It was warm. A thumb gently caressed his right eyelid. He felt another hand pull his chin up, he felt warm soft lips ever so lightly on his, not moving, not hot or passionate, just lovingly pressed against his own. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, the other did the same. He reached his hand up to touch the others face, when he did his hand fell through and he felt nothing. He had a feeling of emptiness fill the pit of his stomach and his heart tightened. He opened his eyes that he closed at the beginning of the kiss. He saw blonde hair and blue eyes slowing fading, sweeping away the image in the wind as if he was made out of a mist. The boy felt a wanting feeling flood his system like a tidal wave had overtaken his body. Reaching and wanting something he can never have, something he can never touch.

He shot up, body sweaty face flushed. His dark bangs plastered to his forehead. He breathed heavily, eyes opened wide, mouth agape taking in as much air as he could as fast as he could. Trembling fingers touched his pale skin, taking a sharp intake of breath as he felt the moisture of tears on his cheeks; shocked. His frantic face morphed into a scowl, his nose scrunched up in disgust while one side of his mouth slanted upwards in a snarl showing his white canines, his brows furrowed together.

He calmed his breathing after a while and his heart beat returned to normal. He sat on his bed head hung low looking as in deep thought. He took a deep breath and stood up; his face once again apathetic with a new determination. The face of a tan skinned boy with bright golden hair, the deepest blue eyes and a dazziling smile came crawling into his thoughts as precious unwanted memories played over in his mind, making his perfect apathetic façade waver. He rubbed his eyes hoping to dispel the images somewhat succeeding but knowing it wouldn't last long.

"Haaaa…Damn….. Damn!" He slammed his fist into the table hard. This would get him nowhere and he knew it. He hated it so much. Ever since he left Konoha… no, ever since he first met Naruto he couldn't rid his thoughts of him. It had not been this bad when he was still in team 7 with Kakashi. Yes he thought about him and liked being in his presence most of the time but he only felt friendship-sort of- although he barley realized _that_ back then. Now it was different, now it was horribly different. He was acting and feeling weird. It's been roughly four and a half years and yet Naruto could still make him angry and lose his composure even when he wasn't there.

Sasuke was completely ready to cut off all ties with Naruto and the rest; he was ready to leave everything behind and never turn back, only to focus on his revenge. But as I said before, now it was **different**.

It was way harder than he had ever thought possible; Naruto had slowly crept his way into Sasuke's life, and then his heart. He scowled at the last thought…._in his heart?_ Sasuke was sad to leave behind Kakashi and Sakura too, but leaving Naruto was an even harder burden to bear, he was his best friend after all-not that he would ever acknowledge that.

It was hard to never look back when Naruto is so determined to bring him back. He would have never thought the Dobe would be so persistent. He thought he would eventually give up and move on with his life. That's not what he did. He remained totally faithful to Sasuke. Naruto had become so obsessed with bringing him back that Sasuke thought he would waste his whole life. He felt a little guilty at first until he noticed how pleased it made him when Naruto chased after him. He should be ashamed but he wasn't. A part of him wanted Naruto to leave him alone and live his own damn life; the other part loved the attention. Although he did get in the way of his important evil goals and that annoyed him.

Sasuke has been having dreams of the blonde, at first innocent and nostalgic but then turned more passionate. Sometimes sad, sometimes happy, sometimes funny, and most of the time incredibly erotic. The one right now wasn't erotic or anything of the usual, it was just so emotional, it was filled with love and kindness, warmth and pureness. All of what reminded him of Naruto. It made him feel weak. Four years have passed and he has been having these dreams for the past 2 years!

Each day feeling crueler. With each person he ruthlessly kills he can feel himself corrupt further with the evils of his inner self. He felt as though even if he wanted to, he could never find his way back to Naruto, he was too far into the darkness and no one could save him. He reminded himself that he didn't want to get back to Naruto. He had no feelings towards the boy especially love…whether it be brotherly….or more. He cringed in disgust. He didn't care about him and he would continue to fight these dreams and tingling sensation's with everything he had, for he was incredibly scared of what it was; and Uchiha's are never scared. But most of all if Naruto ever found out about the dreams he has; the kinds of things he thinks about when he lets his mind wander…well Sasuke was even more afraid to know what he would think. Haa well maybe if he was lucky it would get him to finally leave him alone….But did Sasuke really want that? A little.

Sasuke walked outside sword in hand as he slashed madly at the air releasing a little of his frustrations. He quickly got immersed in his training. Trying and succeeding to forget all about his past. That would soon be a waste of time.

Sasuke heard the crashing of metal. He turned to where he heard the noises coming from. He skillfully hid his presence as he went closer trying to see who it was that was fighting.

He saw not only one but 5 men fighting all against one other man, Sasuke couldn't see any of their faces yet, he was going so fast he was a blur. 4 of the men looked big and strong completely outmatching their opponent in size and probably in muscle too. Although they were strong they lacked an actual skill in fighting, randomly throwing enormous fists and legs in the air hoping it would land. The last man was different than his companions he was about as big as the man he was fighting but he was very skillful. Sasuke got closer to them feeling mildly interested in who would win. The man that had the 5 opponents was also very skillful, he looked strong too, but he looked very tired, like he would collapse at any second. He panted harshly. He looked pretty banged up; he took several more hits. One of the muscle men grabbed his arm from behind him while the other grabbed his other arm. The captured man took punches and kicks that looked extremely painful, probably leaving internal damage. While he was thrashing around to get out of the men's death grip they stumbled, stepping back a little allowing Sasuke to finally see the seized man's face as his hood dropped behind his head. Sasuke's jaw dropped and his heart beat went up. He saw blonde hair and blue eyes with his face contorted in pain, he was coughing up blood. It was the Dobe! What is he doing here?! Sasuke watched as the 8 men callously beat Naruto senseless. He didn't care though; it had nothing to do with him. I mean why should he give a fuck about someone he was trying to forget? So he didn't.

Naruto freed his left arm and punched the man in front of him as he sent his arm back elbowing the man behind him that was holding his left arm. He roundhouse kicked the man on his right in the face. He began to get angry Sasuke could tell by the scary glare he was wearing.

Sasuke felt a little relief at the blondes sudden burst of energy. Naruto began to throw punches and kicks wildly, hitting and seriously injuring most of them. The smaller man must have been the leader because at seeing Naruto's tirade threw a bag of some sort to the other men and told them to run. Naruto must have been after whatever was in the bag because he tried to chase them for it. The smaller man sent a punch flying at the back of Naruto's head, Naruto turned around and began to fight with him letting the others get away. By then Naruto was drained and beaten up but still fighting with all his might. The other man sent a particularly hard punch to Naruto's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Naruto fell to the ground, he tried to stand back up but his legs trembled with fatigue. The man swiped his legs under Naruto's sending him to the ground once more. He continued to punch him. He stopped. Naruto was now against a tree barley moving, Sasuke could barely make out the rise of his chest, a sign that he was breathing.

Sasuke began to walk away. He wasn't going to get involved. Naruto had got himself into this mess! He was weak! He doesn't care, he doesn't give a fuck. I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care. Sasuke repeated in his mind. He sighed as he began to leave.

The man pulled out a large sword and brang it up over his head, ready to take the finishing blow. Naruto looked up at said man, a scared look on his face. Naruto gulped and blood splattered everywhere showering his face and cloths with the red liquid.

He had closed his eyes tight in waiting for the metal blade to pierce through him.

It never came. He opened his eyes and saw the man that once held his life in his hands, dead on the floor. He looked up to see….. Sasuke?! Casually wiping the blood of the man off of his sword and placing it back into the pouch on his waist. His face was emotionless and unreadable. Sasuke just looked down at him not saying a word.

"S…Sas...ke?" Naruto said before a comfortable unconsciousness washed over him and he passed out on the floor.

"Dobe." Sasuke whispered picking him up and quite indelicately throwing him over his shoulder.

Naruto awoke in a dark, cold room. He sat up in a sitting position and hissed in pain. He looked down to find bloody bandages covering his stomach and some of his chest. He was shirtless. He began peeling the bandages off, revealing cuts and bruises, but nothing too bad. They didn't hurt as much as before, kyuubi had already started healing them.

He has been looking for Sasuke nonstop therefore hasn't gotten much sleep. He hasn't been eating well either, he guessed that was the biggest reason he wasn't able to beat those guys.

This whole Sasuke thing was driving him crazy! He tried to get his mind off of it for a little while by accepting a mission; nothing big but he couldn't even do _that_.

Then he realized something. Where was he? And how did he get there?

"Up already?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest; eyes bored.

"…."he was at a loss for words. He had been searching forever for that stupid guy and here he is! He is actually here!

"Since when are you quiet?" Sasuke's tone and facial expression seemed like he really didn't care for the answer.

"….."

More silence. "…."

Then finally. "…Sasuke…"

Despite his earlier actions of saving him his eyes looked as though he was ready to kill Naruto at any second.

"Did you save me-….Why did you save me?" Naruto asked, his face looking very confused. Didn't he hate him?

Sasuke has thought about this also. Why _did_ he save him? If he didn't know the answer himself how could he respond? So he lied. Somewhat.

"I'm supposed to kill you, not anyone else."

Naruto stood from the bed and looked around for his pouch and shirt. He didn't see it. He turned to face Sasuke and glared at both his answer and that fact that he didn't have his equipment. Not that that would stop him from kicking the bastard's ass!

Sasuke let his arms fall to the side from how he had them crossed. "Haa, I'm not going to fight you…right now. You are injured, that's pathetic."

He stopped glaring and lowered his guard a little.

The room was tense and awkward. Neither said a word. Sasuke surprisingly couldn't take it anymore and said something upon hearing Naruto's stomach growl. "Hungry?"

"hehe…Yea, got any ramen?"

Sasuke sighed. He knew that he was going to say that. After all those years Naruto still hasn't changed one bit, he's still the same old person that had caught Sasuke's attention before. He nodded and silently walked to his kitchen knowing that Naruto would follow.

They both sat down; Naruto with his ramen and Sasuke with a tomato in hand. Sasuke took a bite of his tomato, he watched Naruto scarf his ramen down. He must have been starving! He watched as juice from the soup flew everywhere around Naruto.

He was particularly interested in a droplet that had slid down Naruto's chin; his throat and now sliding down his bare chest, to his defined abs eventually evaporating. The cuts and bruises that were once there, now just fading scars. Although he didn't stop his eyes from trailing farther than just his stomach.

Naruto had grown up considerably since he left. Naruto had turned into a...a man! He had big broad shoulders and well defined muscles from his arms to his chest to his legs; he was indeed one of the most handsome men ever. Every part of him was a masterpiece, all the way from the silky golden wisps of hair and beautiful deep cerulean eyes to his slender neck, and defined jaw. His perfect white teeth and his soft tan skin and scar marks on his face captured anyone who was close to him. His beautifully sculpted pecks that held his favorite necklace between them and abs going down to his inny belly button and leading to his blonde happy trail before it disappeared into his pants. Sasuke realized something important in that moment.

Naruto looked up from his now empty bowl of ramen to see Sasuke staring at him intently; his eyelid's looked heavy and his mouth was slightly open. Naruto then became very nervous.

"uhh Sasuke?" Sasuke snapped out of his trip around Naruto's body. His dark black eyes met deep azure ones and he swore if he looked any longer he would be hypnotized.

"What Dobe?" he replied slowly.

"Don't call me that!"

Sasuke felt contentment inside of him as he teased him like he used to when they were kids. He smirked a little, but was sure to keep it unseen by Naruto. He hadn't smiled once since he left Konoha and now he's with the usuratonkatchi and he has the urge to smile. Damn Naruto. He wouldn't let Naruto see his emotions again. So far he was the only one who could ever get him to have a reaction, and Sasuke hated the power Naruto unknowingly had over him.

"You're such a Usuratonkatchi." Sasuke replied calmly

"Urgh am not! Bastard!"

Sasuke decided to rile him up more. "But you are you even needed to be saved by me."

Naruto remained silent; head bowed a little in what Sasuke thought was shame. Did he go too far just then? Well who cares, it's not like he was going to apologize for anything, for he didn't care about him.

Naruto raised his head; his eyes sparkled beautifully with a determination that exited Sasuke…until he spoke.

"Come back" he said in barley a whisper.

"Wha-"

"I said come back!"

"...Nar-"

"No! I don't want to hear it. I WILL bring you back home."

"_Home_? That was never my home idiot that was just where I lived." Sasuke said as the anger boiled inside of him. Was he really going to start this right _now_?

"It is your home! A home is a place that you live and you're surrounded by people that care about you and you care about them!"

"Exactly."

"Huh?...EXACTLY!"

"That's exactly why it's not my home."

"What?! How can you say that?! Everyone there is dying to get you back!"

"…No, everyone there wants me dead, I'm a missing Nin. The only one that wants me back is you."

"….Sasuke you're _**going**_ to come back." Naruto said defiantly despite the fact that he didn't have an answer for Sasuke's statement.

He snorted. "Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to go back?"

"…..but…but why wouldn't you want to come back? All your friends are there..."

"What friends?"

"Like Kakashi, Sakura, Neji, Ino, Hinata, kiba , lee, -"

Although Kakashi and Sakura were people he cared…used to care for (denial)… he only actually thought about them when he saw them or he saw something that reminded him of them.

"No those are all your friends, not mine. I have nobody there that I care for." Sasuke knew that was a lie, he did have one person that was always on his mind….but He couldn't find himself to say it, although he had a strange urge to.

"…But…."

Naruto's saddened expression might have been what possessed Sasuke to say the next thing, maybe it was the fact that he is with Naruto for the first time in a long time, that he could feel his profound coldness slipping away just as him himself was; by being near him; He didn't know all he knew is that he even surprised himself with his statement.

"I only have one person I care for there."

"Who?" Naruto said immediately. Very curious to see who this special person was.

"You." Sasuke said bitterly hoping to lessen the feelings in the words and meaning by saying it like that. It didn't work.

Naruto stared at him with wide eyes for a while.

He snapped out of his shock and narrowed his hope filled eyes.

"Then come back Sasuke" He said softly.

"**No**" Sasuke said rudely

"Why …Sasuke why? Why won't you come back?"

Something about the way that Naruto said his name; the way that Naruto had said that sentence made Sasuke's heart tighten up.

"I….I just want you to come back Sasuke. Why won't you?! You already finished your revenge so why don't you want to come back?!"

Naruto had said his name way too many times in the last few minutes than he would've liked, because with each new emotion filled way that Naruto said his name was slowly making him lose control.

"There is nothing there for me."

"…But I… I'm there Sasuke, and Sakura-chan too. Then it could be just like how we used to be. Everyone together.

"Why are you so determined to get me back in Konoha?"

"….wha? Because that's where you belong! You belong in Konoha with….With….

Naruto was having trouble finishing his sentence. "With me…." He said finally.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes into what looked to Naruto like a glare.

"Do you know what you're saying?" Sasuke bit out

"… y –yea?" Naruto said confusedly

"Do you really know what kind of hope you're giving me?" Sasuke said grinding his teeth.

"H-hope? What do you-."

"I wonder…..What you would do…if you knew..." Sasuke chuckled darkly.

"Knew what Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled. "Stop saying my name like that."

"Saying your name like _**what**_?" Ok now Naruto was officially confused.

"Like…like I _mean_ something to you…"

Naruto scowled at his statement." …Are you and _**idiot**_?!"

"Huh?"

"Why the _**hell**_ would I waste four_** fucking **_years chasing you around the damn world if I didn't care about you?!" Naruto was now standing up both hands slammed down on the table. His fingers gripping harshly at the wood making his muscled forearms flex.

He glared down scarily. Hell even Sasuke was slightly frightened by Naruto's dominance at the moment; not that he would ever admit it.

"Why do you think that I would fight _anyone_ and do _anything_ to get you back to Konoha if I didn't _fucking_ _**CARE**_!? You know for some kind of genius prodigy you really are a dense idiot huh….. _**Sasukeee**_?"

Naruto had deliberately said Sasuke's name knowing it would get him mad, although not sure why. What he didn't know was the deep huskiness and the slowness that he said it would make the Great Uchiha shudder in arousal.

Naruto had both hands firmly on the table. He was leaned in over the table close to Sasuke's face to yell at him better, his head slightly downwards. Sasuke losing the little control he had, leaned forward, closing his lust filled coal eyes. Naruto's lips felt soft and warm, like in his dream.

The emotionless ice cold Sasuke Uchiha he always was is nowhere to be found. In this moment, he didn't really care.

Naruto on the other hand was freaking out.** Sasuke** was _**kissing**_ him! Actually_ kissing _him! Not like the other 2 times, this time **WILLLINGLY**! He was scared to breath, scared to move because if he did anything he was sure Sasuke would disappear, or maybe the world would fall apart or something. He was so shocked that he had frozen every part of his body.

Sasuke felt the blonde tense. He wasn't protesting but he was reacting either. Sasuke already knew this though; he knew that Naruto wouldn't return his kiss. But he kissed him anyways, desperately needing to taste his lips if only for a little while, because if he held it in any longer he feared he might explode of sexual deprivation of Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke pulled away slowly trying to savor his ramen filled taste.

He felt the back of his head stop from going any further by…... Naruto's hand?

Naruto pulled Sasuke's head forward, while this time he leaned in. gently pressing his lips to the pale boy's lips; his necklace jingling between their chests.

This time it was Sasuke's turn to be in shock, he froze but not for long, he quickly melted into Naruto's warm kiss. They opened their mouths slightly and closed again; loving the way that it felt to have their lips between each other's. They both tilted their head and deepened the kiss, Naruto's tongue slowly moved inside Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke's lips moved slowly and sensually against Naruto's. Both of them moving in a rhythmatic pattern. Only the sound of their wet lips softly colliding.

Naruto's tongue went in and out of his own mouth into Sasuke's; They both licked each other's tongue the split second when they would separate slightly and latch back on deeper and more desperate than before. Sometimes sucking it, other times rubbing against it. Naruto was extremely aroused by the slickness of their lips; of tasting Sasuke in a way he never even thought of doing, man had he missed out.

Sasuke wasn't fairing too much better, he had dreamed of this plenty of times, no doubt unwillingly and extremely unwelcomed now that he was actually doing it he knew if he didn't stop soon he wouldn't be able to later. Knowing that he was kissing Naruto, knowing that he had kissed him back, was enough to get him hard; but now he was far past hard, he was rock hard; solid. The hand on the back of his head, the hand on his shoulder, the simple touch suddenly felt very arousing. The saliva that invaded his mouth and that he couldn't help but swallow, tasted spicy and he couldn't help but practically drink it. The texture of the tongue in his mouth felt insanely good. Sasuke was so aroused to the point of Cumming right then and there. The sad part is he knew why; he knew it wasn't because he has never been touched by anyone like this before, it isn't just because he is a teenager, it isn't because his hormones are making him horny, the sad, sad truth is because it was Naruto he was sharing this moment with. Because if it was anyone else he would probably be disgusted. But it wasn't, it was Naruto and that's why, that's why at the moment his penis was erect and slowly dripping precum. This had to stop. Now.

The taste of Naruto was overwhelming and all Sasuke wanted to do was continue this forever. But of course all good things must come to an end and the Uchiha started to think again, and we all know that never leads to a good thing.

Did Naruto really want this? Of course he didn't! Sasuke knew he didn't like guys; he was clearly in love with Sakura. He wasn't gay, although Sasuke didn't consider himself gay either. Well actually he had never liked any girl or guy in this kind of way. Either way he knew that Naruto was probably just kissing him back to persuade him into coming back to Konoha. Yea that was it; maybe the idiot had finally picked up on the hints that Sasuke had been saying and wanted to use it against him. That's another reason why Sasuke denied the fact that he might have a deeper feeling for the blonde, it was a sign of weakness, something that someone could use to hurt you.

Sasuke pulled away harshly from the blondes grasps on his head and mouth. He glared at Naruto, knowing …. Or thinking he knew about his plan to get him back to Konoha.

Naruto still coming out of his daze, looked at Sasuke's face only to see him looking like he was about to kill him…But Naruto being Naruto realized that, that wasn't the only thing that Sasuke's obsidian eyes portrayed, there was something else….was it Hurt?

"W- What's wrong Teme?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Why did you kiss me!?"

"Why did I- Well why did you kiss _me_?"

"Answer the fucking question "

Naruto was extremely confused, Sasuke had kissed him first but now he's getting pissed because he kissed back? There was something that he was missing.

"I – I don't know" he replied in fear of saying something wrong, he didn't want this to turn into a fight. He wasn't sure why Sasuke had kissed him but all he knew was that he was glad he did. And he would like to continue if the bastard would just shut up.

"Che, What did you think would happen if you kissed me? Did you think I would go back just like that because of something as simple as a kiss? Please I'm not that pathetic" Sasuke was pissed; he didn't think Naruto would be the type of person to use this against him, but obviously he was. Sasuke's Heart hurt at the thought of Naruto forcing himself to kiss Sasuke just so he could bring him back, and tell Sakura that he fulfilled his promise to her.

"Wha-? ….Do you think- Why would I- But you just-…. What the hell?!" Naruto now understood why Sasuke was so mad, and he was offended that Sasuke thought he would do something so low to his best friend.

"Am I wrong? Why else would you kiss me back?"

Naruto was pissed but he was also happy and strangely honored at his new discovery…at least he thought he was right. This meant Sasuke …_liked _him right? But then again he has been wrong before he just hoped to god that he wasn't because he was going to prove to Sasuke that his accusation were false.

He put his hands on either side of Sasuke on the arm rest of the chair. He glared down at him harshly, trying desperately to let Sasuke see the emotions -which he couldn't seem to say-in his eyes.

"Why else would I kiss you?" Naruto said as he purposely made his voice low and husky. He leaned down to Sasuke's ear, lips ghosting over the shell.

"Maybe because it feels good…._You _feel good, Sasuke."

Sasuke willed his body not to shudder. It was hard, but he settled for a cringe.

Sasuke regaining his composure pushed Naruto away hard.

He stumbled back a bit. Mildly surprised that Sasuke pushed him away.

"What the hell are you talking about Uzumaki?" he barked out

Naruto frowned; did the bastard still not get it? Haa maybe he had to try a little harder then.

"I said-"

"I know what you said!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"…I mean… you don't know what you're talking about."

"Do too. It seriously felt good to kiss you; to have my tongue in your mouth…I liked it." Naruto said truthfully innocent.

"I… that kiss I gave you it didn't mean anything."

Although Naruto's heart hurt at those words he knew better.

"It didn't?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"…No"

"The k-kiss I gave you…..It _meant_ something….I wasn't trying to just get you back to Konoha. I wasn't doing it out of some kind of pity or obligation either…I did it because…"

Sasuke was surprised at how the blonde seemed to just read his mind and at his statement.

"Because what?" he insisted.

"…Because I wanted to." Naruto said sternly.

"Why would you _want_ to kiss me?" Sasuke really really wanted to know the answer.

"…cuz…I…" Naruto didn't have it in him to say the words. He was nervous and scared for the reply.

Sasuke needed to know and he was becoming impatient.

"Cuz?"

"Because….arg! what's up with all these questions Teme?!" Naruto was now red from just thinking about why he had wanted to kiss Sasuke. Where his earlier confidence went he would never know.

It was weird discovering why he wanted to…I mean it was _**Sasuke**_, although everything made more sense now. Just how long has he been in love with Sasuke? More importantly how long has Sasuke liked him?...if he did.

He was barley admitting it to himself, how can he already admit it to the Uchiha?!. He tends to be more comfortable with expressing it with actions, not words…that was too embarrassing.

"…So you _didn't_ kiss me because you wanted me back in Konoha?"

"….No although you really should come back…that's not why I…I- I kissed you." Damn his stuttering!

"What did it mean?"

"Huh?"

"The kiss; you said it meant something. What did it mean?"

"That I- that I care about you?"

"In what way?"

"Well... in what?... arg why does it matter?!" Naruto was fully embarrassed.

"It matters a lot. It depends on your answer what I will do next."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You always were slow .…" Sasuke paused a long while before taking a deep breath and finishing his sentence "….Because I want you."

"Y- You want m- me?"

"...yea...not in some brotherly way like you say. Not in a friend way either. I want you ,Naruto. In more ways than one. I really _really _want you."

Sasuke was always one to get straight to the point, but he didn't like what he just confessed he wasn't even sure what he meant by it. But now he couldn't take it back.

**End of First chapter!**

**Smut in second!**

**Hey, I know a lot of rambling in this huh? Well I had a lot of thoughts and it's so hard to put them all and have it make sense. Sorry it was short, but remember it was only the first chapter. I tried my best to keep Sasuke in character, which was a little hard because you can never know what he's thinking. Plus I was tired of seeing Sasuke declaring his undying love for Naruto as he asks him to marry him in other fics, psh yea like that's gonna happen, it's so not them. Plus I love seeing Sasuke want Naruto because you know he does he just hasn't realized yet, we don't see enough of his feelings in the manga/anime. And I tried to make Naruto manly because thats how I think he is and **_**they**_** are most definitely NOT girls or girly and giggly and sweet to each other it's not one of those sweet cute romance's maybe if Sasuke would have stayed it might have been more fluffy, but guess what? He didn't, get over it. I still think they can't stay away from each other though. I swear Kishimoto better make them get together. Anyways enough of my babbling. If you have questions or suggestions just message me. If I get a review or two I Probably will continue the chapter. Thanks if you actually read this! :D**

**Ps. If anyone wants to converse with me on how absolutely wonderful sasunaru or narusasu is then feel free to message me.I'm looking forward to fangirling with you! And if you hate the paring tell me why. Haha bye!**


End file.
